When Worlds Collide - TRC
by ajmarx
Summary: A crossover story between Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, X/1999, and XxxHolic. A full summary and disclaimer inside.
1. Disclaimer

**When Worlds Collide **by _AJMarx_

First, the part we all hate.

Disclaimers and introductions. This 'chapter' wont be relevant to the story. It's my go to page for when people try to sue me. I advise you not to skip it, as it will hold information about the setting and pre-story plot which is essential to understanding this story. Thank You.

**Disclaimer:** This is a crossover fanfiction which will in-cooperate plot, characters, and specific text of the mangas _XxxHolic, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, _and_ X/1999_, and some of their animated counterparts, all of which are created by CLAMP and belong to their respective owners. Although it is not necessary to have read all of the mangas listed above, it is highly recommended. This story will contain spoilers for the entire plot of all of them and their associated animes and mangas, which includes _Tokyo Babylon_ and _XxxHolic Rei._ Again, all of these stories, plot, characters, and other forms of productions belong to CLAMP and their other respective owners, not myself. There are no non-canon pairings, although there are currently subtle allusions to Kamui/Fumma, and Fai/Kurogane pairings, but no more so than the mangas. Rated T for mature content, blood, literal gore, and strong figurative language. This rating is liable to change to M if the feel of the story becomes darker, or pairings become more obvious. Also, if you are against, or simply dislike reading, same-sex pairings, I suggest that you pick another story because there is a high chance this story will develop one of those. Please do not criticize my work based purely on that or other aspects which contradict your own personal bias. Please note for critique that I do not have a beta.

**Summary and Pre-Story:**

_TRC: _Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane have been traveling with Mokona for six months since returning to Clow Country with Sakura. They have been moving around frequently, because Syaoran agreed to never stay in the same place for more than 14 days (the number of days he stayed in Clow Country for originally times two, for Watanuki). They are looking a way to create bodies for the clones, while Kurogane is also looking for a way to return the rest of Fai's power to him. Fai's eyes each have unique properties; one of them increases his power each time he uses his magic, while the other draws power from his lifeforce.

_3XH:_ Watanuki has inherited the shop from Yuuko. As she did, he employs Fuuma (from TRC) to deliver or collect wishes, and aids the TRC gang, as well as the Vampire Twins, through Mokona and other methods. Domeki also works in the shop. Watanuki currently is the one keeping the crystal form of Fai's power. In recent years, he has become curious about Yuuko's past, and is attempting to collect information from her previous clientele about her. He has also begun to enlist the TRC crew's aid in granting wishes in exchange for information which Yuuko left him about the clones.

_X/1999: _The Dragons of Heaven and Earth are at war. Subaru, recently made Sakurazukamori, has been attempting to contact Yuuko, an old friend and mentor, about a way to grant both Kamui's and Fuuma's wishes, or resovle the war in a way which would benefit both parties. Kamui has yet to release the seal on the Holy Swords. All of the characters besides Seishiro are alive.

_Others:_

-Ashura-ou, the child of the King of Celes, is roaming worlds thanks to the now-dead Fei-Wang, looking for the ones who destroy Celes and killed the King.

-Fuuma and Seishiro, the brothers, are traveling separately through the worlds. Fuuma is running errands for Watanuki, looking for something which is equal to his wish. Seishiro is continuing his hunt of the Vampire Twins, and looking for something which will allow him continuous use of his eye. The Twins are running through various worlds, avoiding Seishiro.

-As all of Sakura's feathers have been returned except for the one under Tokyo, dimensional travel is now affected by other powers, such as magical ability. As our heroes travel, they are more likely to run into each other.


	2. Chapter 1: Stroke

**AN:** This is the first technical chapter of the story. If that's what you're looking for, my congratulations, you can operate a web browser. If not, might I recommend a map? My disclaimer and summary are in the first part of this story. You saw them on your way in. Please rate and review in a British accent.

**Extra Note: **This is the typical format I take with my crossovers. Each story will get its own section at the very least, marked by a bold title: TRC (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles), X/1999, and 3XH (XxxHolic). The section will probably be pretty short but I'll try to update frequently.

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: _Fai_ **

Fai whistled as he walked. He had managed to wander a good distance from where Syaoran and Mokona had made camp. He had his reasons for wanting space, but at that moment, he simply enjoyed the scenery. It was a pretty world. They hadn't visited enough of mage had walked into a vast canyon within a rainforest. Despite the fact that it wasn't raining, water ran from the high cliffs above down onto the trees, making it seem like it was. The ground was swamp-like, muddy and green, but it blossomed with life in every vivid color imaginable. Fai used magic to tread lightly across the surface of the water, careful not to stain his pristine white clothing.

He was slowly working his way back into using magic. The emotional scars which came with casting spells hadn't healed, but they were starting to. Sure, he constantly had to tell himself that he was no longer cursed, but it was at least something.

Fai made his way to a steady stream of water running off of a large leaf above his head. He caught some of it in both hands and whispered something to it. The water lit up a pale blue, and formed a perfect circle, floating in the air.

For a moment, he caught his own reflection in the spell. His appearance surprised Fai slightly. his skin was still to pale. He had lost weight from worry and trauma. He was good at hiding it, but it was definitely still there. His blond hair had become whiter, his lips thinner, his eyes sharper. But his eyes were what startled him. One was blue, the other was gold. If he closed the blue eye, he looked like some sort of apparition, a ghost that was unsure as to why he hadn't gone on to the next world. If he did the opposite, he became a lost naiad, peering at the ghost through a translucent veil. He looked nothing like a vampire. Fai looked so much different than he remembered, that he almost stopped to make sure the spell had been cast correctly.

His reflection rippled out of view. It was replaced by Kimihiro Watanuki. He looked different as well. Yuuko's apprentice had become lithe, paler, and had taken up the kimono and the pipe. His hair had grown so that it fell around his chin. Much like Fai's, Watanuki's skin had taken a cold pallor to it.

"Fai," he said. His voice was hollow. It had been since Yuuko had passed, but the mage knew it wouldn't be long until it filled with power that could surpass his own.

"Kimihiro," Fai replied coolly.

"It must be important," the shopkeeper noted, "for you to use your own magic to contact me."

This brought a smile to Fai's face. Watanuki was becoming just like his predecessor. The mage straightened up. He was here for a reason, not to be distracted.

"Yes. I need the rest of my magic back."

**X/1999: _Subaru_  
**

Subaru made sure he drew the circle correctly. Again. He enunciated each word of the spell flawlessly. Again. He remained calmed, and re-aligned his magic internally. Again.

The young onmyoji was lost for an explanation. No matter what he tried, he couldn't contact Yuuko.

His grandmother had introduced him to the Witch when he was young. It was right before his first mission as an onmyoji. He had spent a year in Tokyo, rigorously studying to become the thirteenth Sumeragi clan leader. He remembered how exited he was, Yuuko was quite famous. The trip, however, only seemed to worry his grandmother. Subaru hadn't been paying as much attention as he should have been. He was too absorbed in the spells and artifacts which Yuuko kept. He recalled that the witch herself mention something about a star, a terrible tragedy, and something about dragons. He meet Seishiro two days later.

Since then, Yuuko Ichihara had been a mentor to him. She had given him invaluable advise on magic and the balance of things, a concept which is essential for a Yin-yang master. In return, Subaru ran the odd job for her. An exorcism here, a soul burial there. She became one of his most frequent employers.

"Your grandmother worked for me, too," she said once, "She would ask for information on particular spirits, or how to cast a peaceful exorcism."

"Grandmother?" Subaru laughed, "I thought she knew everything like that."

Yuuko smiled, and asked Moro to fetch her a drink.

Another time, he had asked her where she got all of her stuff; the staffs, chairs, books, or other random artifacts strung about.

"Wishes. To grant someone's wish, I collect payment of equal value," She explained, "Of course, some of it comes from the hunters, a pair of brothers, I have in other worlds."

It took Subaru forever to realize that she truly meant that there was more than one world. The idea sounded appealing to Subaru now that Seishiro was gone. It was an escape.

_Maybe it would be easier to go to store instead, _Subaru thought. It was surrounded by spells stronger than what some of the Dragons of Heaven could only dream of making. It existed in multiple worlds. The young onmyoji doubted the earthquakes would have affected it much.

Even if he couldn't get a hold of Yuuko, he should be able to contact her new assistant, or one of her hunters.

He would find a way out.

**XxxHolic: _Watanuki_**

Watanuki smoothly rose to a lazy standing position. One of the sleeves of his violet kimono slipped down his shoulder. He walk across the low table until he stood directly in front of the projection of Fai. He raised on of his hands, tightly closing it. When he opened it, the raw crystalline form of the Mage's power was in his palm.

"This?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. The crystal was so small, but it was alive with power. "It was exchanged for an arm from Piffle Country, was it not? I cannot undo that wish."

"Something else of equal value, then."

Watanuki sighed. "You don't need it. Magic in your one eye alone is more powerful than both eyes were before you came here."

"Kurogane means to get it back for me," Fai explained.

"This magic is one that draws on your lifeforce each time you use it. The magic you have now increases instead."

"I understand," Fai said definitively.

"At the moment, you have nothing of equal value to this," Watanuki closed his hand and the crystal vanished. "I will keep it until you do."

"No one else can use that magic," Fai said, "I trust you will not sell it?"

Watanuki didn't reply. Instead, he looked past the projection to where Moro and Maru were letting a customer in.

"I suppose this was inevitable, then." 

**AN:** I promise future chapters will be longer. Thanks reminiscent-afterthought for the advise on my disclaimer chapter. I consider it to be a bit of a 'forward' for my story, because I wasn't sure how to in-cooperate it into this chapter as well as I would of liked to.

Please rate and review in a British accent.


	3. Chapter 2: Weight

**Chapter 2:** Weight

**AN**: Hey guys! Chapter two is up. I apologize now for my lacking ability in creating dialog. I'm still practicing. Pirates rate 'n review only.

**TRC: ****Fai**  
Fai looked across the room from his spell's projection at an ornate mirror which hung on the wall. Through it, he could see Moro and Maru, the artificial girls Yuuko kept, pull someone into the shop.  
"A customer for Master, a customer for Master," they cheered. Fai smiled. They reminded him of Chi.  
Fai could not clearly see who it was that they were pulling in, but he recognized the voice when he spoke.  
"Yuuko?" He asked.  
"She's no longer here," Watanuki replied smoothly. He gracefully moved across the room, the silver trim of his kimono dragged along the floor.  
"Oh," the boy said sadly. Fai figured The new shopkeeper was probably confirming his fear that she had moved on.  
"I was her assistant, I run the shop now," Watanuki explained.  
"Watanuki, then?" Fai suddenly placed the voice.  
"Subaru~puu?" He asked jokingly, knowing that this wasn't one of the vampire twins. Out of instinct, he reacted in his distant-yet-not-distant way.  
The onmyoji spun around, shocked at not of having not noticed the Mage to begin with.  
"And you are?"  
Fai got a good look at his face. His hair was cut differently than the Subaru from Tokyo. One of his eyes was darker than the other. It's not his, Fai noted. There was no doubt that he had magic. Perhaps a that was fake as well, but Fai was certain he would be able to cast a kekkai.  
"Have we met?" Subaru asked.  
"Nope!" Fai said cheerily. "I have a very long name, so just call me Fai, kay?"  
"You're in another world!" Subaru realized, and he suddenly took extreme interest in the spell Fai had cast.  
"Subaru Sumeragi," he introduced.  
"That you're here means you have a wish," Watanuki noted. It wasn't really a question.  
Subaru turned to him. "Yes, I want a way to end the war."  
"You're no longer a Dragon of Heaven, it would be against your nature," Watanuki ignored Fai's questioning look. "You took the Sakurazukamori's power, you must take his place. I cannot change that."  
Subaru sighed heavily. Fai noticed that despite the fact the onmyoji looked younger, he carried himself in a mature fashion, like the world was on his shoulders. He wore a black turtleneck, black pants, and black gloves. On top of all of it, he wore a beige cloak, wrapped loosely around one shoulder, not unlike the cloaks they had worn in Tokyo. He was covered in debris. Fai wondered what kind of world he was from. It was looking more and more like the mess where he had met the vampire twins.  
Watanuki turned to Fai. "Your wish is not easy either. You must find something equivalent to your own magic which is entirely unrelated to Kurogane, or I cannot grant it."  
It was Fai's turn to sigh. He caught Subaru looking at him, so the Mage smiled. He imagined how he looked. He suspected that the onmyoji was powerful enough to tell that Fai was no longer human. Strange, since it's indirectly his fault, he thought.  
"However," Watanuki said, "I figure you both came to me at the same time for a reason. You may be able to help each other."  
Fai contemplated that. But it was Subaru who spoke. "He can't help me from another world. This world is falling apart, I wouldn't want anyone to get dragged into it."  
From somewhere within the canyon forest, Fai heard Syaoran and Mokona calling his name.  
"Looks like I have to go," Fai said, returning to his fake happy voice. "I'll contact you again, Wata~nuki!"  
With that, he cut off the spell.

**X/1999****: Kamui**  
The sword slipped from his hand again.  
He hadn't ever used a sword before, but that didn't stop the Dragons of Heaven from taking their frustrations out on him every time he asked for a lesson. He remembered the feel of the Holy Sword, and knew that if it came down to a sword fight between him and Fuuma, the world would might as well be doomed.  
Arashi was the worst. She never held back, and wasn't afraid to injure him in the process.  
"Don't be afraid to use your powers, Kamui!" Sorata shouted from a safe distance away, controlling the kekkai around the factory which had become their training grounds.  
Kamui ducked as Arashi struck where his head would have been.  
Arashi struck where his head was. He skid across a railing to where his sword landed. Arashi jumped behind him, knocking the sword away. She brought the sword straight down. He kicked her legs, and rolled to a platform below.  
"You have to attack sometime," She shouted.  
Kamui stood, and raised his hand in Arashi's direction. Air rushed towards her, sending her flying into a wall. Sorata rushed over there.  
"I'm fine!" She snapped.  
"That would work on Fuuma," Kamui said, joining them. Sorata nodded.  
"Subaru could teach you better," he said. Kamui shook his head, Subaru had missing for almost two months.  
"Any of the Dragons could teach me magic," Kamui said. "I need to learn how to use a sword."  
He jumped over to where the his training sword had fallen. It was too different from the Holy Sword, it felt imbalanced in his hands. It was a traditional katana, with a sharp, silver blade and a wrapped blue hilt.  
It also happened to be the sword Fuuma used when he was first training. It brought back painful memories. Kotori laughing, Aunt Saya telling them to be careful, things his heart hated, and loved, remembering. Fuuma had excelled at fencing from young age. Only Aoki and Karen, out of all of the Dragons of Heaven, were the only ones who hadn't been trained in sword fighting growing up. Of course, most of the Dragons of the Earth weren't trained in swordplay, but they were radical with their attacks. They weren't tied down by protecting someone, or spending a good portion of their energy creating a Kekkai.  
Sorata joined him, resting his hand on his shoulder.  
"You'll get better," he said.  
Although he said otherwise, Kamui secretly told himself that he was going to learn how to create a Kekkai.

**3XH****: Watanuki**  
Watanuki gently set his pipe down on the table he kept next to the couch. The pipe fox, Mugeuch. The fox spirit, Mugetsu, slid up his arm. He scratched his neck slowly, contemplating what to do.  
He had never known how difficult Yuuko's job had been. He was more often than not lost at what actions he should take. He was still adjusting to his newly set boundaries. He could not leave the store. There was a limit to how much he could interfere with. Watanuki was sure he would never be capable of fairly granting people's wishes.  
A couple minutes after Fai had left, Subaru had felt a Kekkai being created, and slipped out the door. Watanuki knew he hadn't been just looking for a way out of the war, he'd been loking for advis, Yuuko's advise.  
Moro and Maru cheered from the backyard. The ran through the house to the door, where there was a subtly knock. The artifical girls giggled as they led Domeki inside.  
"Yo," he said, setting down some groceries. "I ran into Himiwari today. She's doing better."  
Watanuki nodded. "That's good."  
Their conversations had been like this for a while. Slow, immaterial. That was the way his world had been for a while. The world Subaru was from had been heavily damaged. Everything was in shambles, moving to fast. Every now and then the shop shook because of that. Watanuki hadn't even been to all the worlds the shop existed in.  
Domeki walked into the kitchen, the little girls skipped around him. He shouted, "Hey, come make some food."  
Watanuki slid of the coach, "Coming, I'm coming."  
"Mokona wants ramen!" Mokona shouted.  
"Ramen! Ramen!" Moro and Maru cheered  
"Fine, fine," he said.  
"And chocolate!"  
"Chocolate! Chocolate!"  
"Fine, fine."  
"And Sa~ke!"  
"Sake! Sake!"  
"You're not even old enough!" Watanuki snapped.  
Domeki sat down outside the sliding Japanese doors. After he had served the ramen, Watanuki joined him.  
"What are you going to do?"Domeki asked.  
"About what?"  
"Yuuko's clients."  
Watanuki sighed. "I'm not sure. I can't help Subaru, but maybe Fai can."  
Domeki shook his head. "I don't really know their names."  
"The ones with mismatching eyes. The onmyoji and the mage from different worlds."  
"Are they more powerful than you?" Domeki asked. He leaned back so that he could rest against the wall.  
"Fai is."  
"And Subaru? Is that his name?"  
"No," Watanuki stood, "But he has more expirence than I do. I'm not sure how I can grant hish wish."  
"Which is?"  
"Do remember that world I mentioned, with the earthquakes?" Watanuki picked up the bowl which Mokona, who was rocking back in forth next to Domeki, had been using. "He's from that world."  
"So he wants to save his dying planet, how nice." Domeki snorted.  
"Originally he was in the group that was destroying it. I doubt he really cares. He wants to save the people closest to him."  
"But their fates are already sealind in stone? That's usually the story."  
Watanuki nodded.  
"You can't just send them all to another world?"  
Watanuki laughed. "You realize how expensive that would be, for all of them?"  
"That's what Yuuko did, isn't it?"  
Watanuki thought about that. There may be a way to help them after all.

**AN**: Thanks to everyone who reads this! Pirates review only, mates.


	4. Chapter 3: Separate

**Chapter Three: **Separate

**AN: **Yay! Things are finally getting started! The disclaimer is back a few chapters.

**TRC:** **Kamui**

He hated sand. The touch, the smell, everything about it. He hated worlds to which they traveled which only had sand. He found the stuff to be vile. It got into _everything_, and it was unclean. He preferred colder worlds, where his black clothing wasn't too hot and where he found the civilizations to be more refined and sociable.

"Great," Kamui muttered as they arrived in the new world, "more desert."

He immediately grabbed Subaru's arm so that the would not be separated by the quickly changing waves that had nearly swallowed his brother whole. The landscape was desolate. It was nothing but that awful gold for miles, except for one bizarre structure.

"Are those... wings?" Subaru asked.

"Don't tell me we already have heat stroke," Kamui complained. His brother was prone to it in places like this.

"No, look!" Subaru pointed to figures, probably people, moving around at the base of the stone ruin. They were moving towards the twins.

"Wonderful, company," Kamui pulled Subaru down the slope away from the fast approaching entourage. He had a tendency to dislike the people who lived in the desert as much as the sand.

"Don't be like that Kamui! You know we need to find a place to stay, food, water..." The younger vampire started listing off the essentials.

"We could just eat _them,_" Kamui muttered under his breath.

Subaru started to object, but was cut off by a harsh, mangy shout. He immediately knew he would dislike the owner of the voice. It shouted, "Halt!"

"Who is that?" Subaru asked.

"How should I know?" Kamui growled.

A group of what appeared to be soldiers, poorly armed, but nonetheless, surrounded them. The man with the gravelled voice barked, "You there! Name, purpose, and world of origin."

"World of origin?" _They've had visitors before, _Kamui thought. Those worlds were always bothersome to deal with. They didn't take kind to strangers and almost always tried to get into your business.

Kamui squeezed his brother's arm, where he hadn't yet bother to release his hand, telling him to remain quiet. He let go, and moved so he stood between the soldiers and Subaru.

"Where are we?" He demanded.

"Not 'til you answer me, brat," the soldier snapped back.

It was Subaru's turn to stop his brother. Kamui glared at the soldier, who must have been hundreds of years younger than him, but the hand which now rested on his soldier suggested that he didn't rip off the kid's head. At least not yet.

"Kamui Kyuketsuki and my brother, from Sokoku."

"Clow Country," the man growled, clearing hoping that he would be given a reason to start a fight with the twins.

Kamui and Subaru looked at each other. '_Sakura's home?' _the younger brother mouthed.

"What was that?" The man snapped. He gripped the knife on his belt.

Kamui switched to a fighting posture. He grabbed Subaru's waist, and pulled the younger vampire behind him.

The man was lucky another escort of soldiers arrived. He was about to know what the sand tasted like, and it would be the last thing he would know.

The new group of soldiers were in better shape than the rag-tag patrol group. The held up flags shaped similar to the wing ruins. They rode odd mammals with lumps on their back. Surprisingly enough, the youngest of the entourage seemed to be the leader.

"King Touya!" The man with the horrible voice and even worse attitude said, and he immediately bowed.

"Who's this? What world are you from?" The king asked.

"I'm getting tired of explaining," Kamui stated blandly. _This brat is a king?_

"Kyuketsuki Brothers, from a place called Sokoku," The patrol captain answered for him.

Touya smirked. He shouted, "Lead them up to the Palace."

Which turned out to be a small palace, in Kamui's opinion. The city had been on the other side of the ruins. It was entirely surrounded by walls, which meant either war or horrible storms. Neither sounded too appealing.

The twins shed their heavy cloaks part of the war there. Eventually someone had given Subaru their 'camel' for fear that he would pass out from the heat. While Kamui was thankful, it meant that he had to deal with the conversations.

"You must be from a cold place, for having such thick clothes," Touya commented.

Kamui barely nodded in response.

"Have you been travelling for long?''

Nod.

"Are you two related?"

Nod.

"Ever met anyone else who travelled between worlds?''

Nod.

It went on like that for a good time. Eventually Touya gave up and it became a very one-sided story about the history of Clow. He mention his younger sister, who had also travelled between dimensions for a while. Kamui looked back at Subaru, wondering if he had heard.

The throne room was dramatically colder than the outside. Kamui was glad for the temperature change, Subaru was already looking better. Touya left their sides and assumed his place on the throne.

Subaru bowed, thanking the king for his hospitality.

"Someone go find my Sakura," he commanded. "She'll want to meet you. Yukito as well."

"Sakura?" Subaru asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Subaru!" A familiar voice cheered. Kamui prevented himself from rolling his eyes.

The princess ran across the throne room and gave the younger vampire a hug. They had become somewhat close after the incidents that occurred in Tokyo.

"You know each other?" Touya asked.

That time Kamui did roll his eyes. _Humans._

"We met in Tokyo, the place I told you about." Sakura smiled. _Great, _Kamui thought, _here we go again._

"This is Subaru Kyuketsuki, and his twin Kamui."

"Twins?" Yukito asked, as he joined them from the hallway. His eyes were wide.

_Not human._

The thought hung in the air. No one said it out loud, but they all thought it. Kamui doubted that they were going to stay in this world much longer.

Suddenly, he tensed. Someone else had just arrived in. _Another vampire. _He relaxed, the smell was familiar, but not threatening.

"What's wrong Kamui?" Subaru asked, lightly placing a hand on his arm.

The older twin turned towards the royalty of Clow, particularly Sakura.

"It looks like your friends are here."

**3XH****: Watanuki**

The deal was simple enough, it just had a lot of moving pieces. Of course, no one thought putting twelve people in a journey across dimensions would be easy. Even only four had given the Witch problems. And Watanuki knew he wasn't powerful enough to do it.

So the plan was simple: split them into four groups and have them travel with those who could already cross worlds. For that, the new shop keeper had made five agreements.

Fai would cast the initial transport spell, sending the unknowing travellers to which ever world their escorts were in. The price for his magic.

Then he, Syaoran, and Kurogane, would take three people with them while they fulfilled Syaoran's wish. That was the price for the creation of two bodies for the clones.

As part of the agreement he made with Yuuko to fulfill his wish, Fuuma would also take in three of the dragons.

In return for the continued use of his eye, Seishiro would do the same.

The last three would travel with Kamui and Subaru, the vampire twins. In exchange, they would be able to move through worlds quicker. Watanuki was fairly sure that Kamui only took the deal due to a recent close call with the hunter.

"All that's left for you to do is decide who goes where," Watanuki explained. "Kakyou will stay here with me, and act as a liaison to the Dragons."

Subaru sighed, maybe in relief. "Does he know that?"

"In order to grant a wish, he has agreed to," the shopkeeper explained.

"Soon," he continued, "all four escorts will be in two worlds, I suggest you split the dragons up based on that."

"And my price?" Subaru asked.

"You must find that out on your journey. Your price is the uncertainty that you have help, or have made it worse. It is not a cheap price, onmyoji."

"I don't doubt that this will help, the world and the humans, at least," Subaru explained. "This way, the earth has a chance to be reborn, without destroying the humans."

Watanuki nodded. "Only if the dragons do not find a way to return immediately. What you wish will be lost, if they do not stay away from Tokyo while the world changes."

Subaru sighed, this time in relief.

"Remember," the shopkeeper gave him a final warning, "Fai casts his spell at midnight."

**X/1999:** **Kamui**

The light withdrew, leaving Kamui in a position he was sure he didn't want to be in: on his back in the sand with Sorata on top of him.

He coughed, and shoved the other Dragon off of him.

"Remind me the next time we see that stupid shop assistant that I want to decapitate him," someone muttered from a ways away.

"Don't be like that, he's helping us remember?" Both voices were extremely familiar.

Kamui sat up. There was a small white stuffed animal in his lap.

_Why not? _He thought.

"Hiya!" It cheered.

Kamui slid backwards, away from it. He bumped into the other Dragons of Heaven.

"What the-?" Sorata began.

"I'm Mokona Modoki! Call me Mokona, okay?"

"Do we kill it?" Arashi whispered

"What is it?" Yuzuriha asked.

"'Mokona is Mokona! You'd count them one Mokona, two Mokona, then stop, because there's only two.' Or at least that's how Yuuko explained it." A thin man with wavy blonde hair in all white said. He was leaning over them holding a large staff. It wasn't a scene that belonged in the desert.

_Desert?_ Kamui looked around, and sure enough, they had gone from a flooded Tokyo to the middle of a desert castle.

"Am I dreaming?" Karen asked standing up.

The rest of the dragons joined her.

"I wish," someone else grumbled. Under the shade of a balcony stood a man in ancient ninja armor, a kid in a cloak and a pair of goggles, a girl in a dress, and two other people standing farther back that Kamui couldn't see. The ninja had been the one speaking.

"You mean they didn't explain it to you?" The kid with the goggles asked.

"Explain what?" Aoki demanded. "Where are we?"

"Now I'm definitely going to take his head off."

"Shh!" It was those voices again. They belonged to the people standing farther back.

"I'm Fai, that's Sakura, Syaoran, and Kuro-Rin!"

"Kurogane!" The ninja snapped.

"Umm-" Kamui began, "We're..."

"Kamui, Arashi, Sorata, Karin, Yuzu, and Aoki!" The 'Mokona' cheered in a sing-song voice, hoping on each person as it did.

"Oh."

"White meat bun, call the witch. He should explain it."

"Okey," it cheered, "dokey!"

Suddenly a projection of a traditional Japanese shop appeared. In it was a man stringing up a bow.

"Watanuki!" He shouted, "you have a customer!"

A young man in a light blue kimono came into view.

"Who are you?" Arashi asked.

"Kimihiro Watanuki. I grant wishes."

"Great," Kamui muttered, "send us home."

"That would contradict someone else's wish."

"Who's? Where are we?" Yuzuriha shouted. She looked a little shaken up.

"You're in Clow country," Watanuki explained, "the other group is in Jade."

"What other group?" Aoki asked.

"The Dragons of the Earth. It was someone's wish to send all of you to different worlds, to see if the world could save itself without destroying humans in your absence."

"So what? We just sit here and rot in this desert? Send us home." Sorata demanded.

"It's not within my power. You must find your own way back to Tokyo."

"Great," one of the voices behind them muttered, "Another place called Tokyo."

"_Kamui, _shh!"

"You weren't awake in the last one! You didn't have to eat mutant worms!"

"What?" Sorata asked turning towards them.

"Do I know you?" Kamui asked.

The harsher of the voices sighed, and they stepped into the light where the Dragons could see them. They were Kamui and Subaru, except older.

_I'm definitely asleep_, Kamui thought.

**TRC:** **Seishiro**

He decided he disliked Jade country. It was too cold, but besides that, too boring. Syaoran and his friends had gotten rid of the only fun part about it.

Fuuma sneezed. The hunter had almost forgotten he was there.

"You're looking at me weird again."

Seishiro smirked. "They should be here soon."

"I don't get Watanuki's division of labor," Fuuma began to muse. "They have five people, we have two. Shouldn't they get twice as many people as us?"

"Who knows?"

"Apparently 'I' am in one of the groups."

"Hmm."

"You were, too," Fuuma joked, "but apparently someone named _Subaru_, ended up killing you."

Seishiro glared at him. "I know."

"Careful, or he might kill you, too." Fuuma laughed. "Or maybe you're more worried about Kamui?"

"I'm not worried about either," Seishiro smiled.

"At least the people here aren't going to freak out if we drop a couple of people out of the sky."

"That's true."

They were quiet for a couple more minutes.

"You're boring, Seishiro," Fuuma noted.

"I agree."

The ground began to swirl and unfold.

"If 'I'm' in this group, you get him."

"Then I get Subaru."

"Deal."

The ground peeled back to expose its travellers. Unlike the Dragons of Heaven, they were on their feet.

"This should be good," Seishiro laughed.

In the center was 'Fuuma' holding on to 'Subaru's' arm. The onmyoji face paled.

"That's unfortunate," the Hunter Fuuma said.

The other Fuuma smirked at seeing them.

"Wonderful," he said, and pulled Subaru towards Seishirou side. "Kazuki?"

The young man joined him.

"This is how we're splitting up," Fuuma explained.

"Oh, good," Seishiro's younger brother said, "We don't have to do any explaining."

"Your names?" Seishiro asked, not letting on that he knew a Subaru from his life.

"Fuuma Monou, Nataku Tojo," Fuuma said, pointing at Kazuki and himself.

"Yuto Kigai."

"Satsuki Yatoji, don't touch me."

"Kusanagi Shiyu," the military man grumbled.

"Subaru Sumeragi," he barely whispered.

"I'm Fuuma, obviously. Fuuma Ryoko."

"Seishiro Ryoko."

"You're related?" Yuto asked.

"Are we not where you're from?" Seishiro smiled.

"No," Satsuki said, a little brazenly.

"How nice," The younger brother muttered under his breath.

"So," Fuuma Monou said, "where to first?"

**AN: **So the introductory bit of this fanfic is finally over. From now on the chapter will be formatted a little differently. Leave your favorite spell in the reviews.

**Side Note:**

Kyuketsuki means Vampire

Soukou means Homeland

Ryoko means Traveler

Anything else I missed?


End file.
